Today
by Aki Lee
Summary: Oneshot. Who would have thought Sunako Nakahara would want another entity as a part of her life. KyoheixSunako.


**Today**

Sunako Nakahara only had two possessions she wanted very much part of her everyday life.

That is... his best friend (Hiroshi-kun) and her ultimate collection of horror films stacked into her little dark abode (coupled with scary looking instruments for murdering anyone who gets in the way with her existence).

But who would have guessed that after moving to her auntie's house, she'd have to spend each day away with not only her favorite valuables to accompany her but with four too-obtrusive, too-dazzling, too-bright and too-loud housemates who would do anything to break her peace at all cost.

She had been with them for almost six months and from her experiences living with them, she knew she wouldn't find a lot such as this diverse group of people who knew nothing but to eat, sleep, wake up, disturb her, eat, sleep, then wake up and disturb her again.

It was the everyday routine.

Ranmaru Morii, the playboy of the group, always brings too many women on the house for what he calls "fun" time and almost always tried to flirt with her. But then again, after two seconds of having his arms draped around hers, she would easily have this enormous power to head bang her head into his, causing him to crash on the floor into a fainted state.

Takenaga Oda, the calm and the most intelligent of the set, was quite easy to handle. He doesn't disturb her compared to the other three but then again he was still the same. Since all of them were trying to make her a lady, he'd follow the plans... which are very stupid most of the time because of a certain I-know-what-I'm-doing-let's-eat-shrimp guy. Thinking of that guy just makes her pulse rise but enough talk about him since she's still talking of Takenaga... so where was she again? Probably one thing she wants Takenaga to do instead of trying to follow stupid plans from a stupid monkey, is to try to let his feelings reach Noi. It was already quite obvious that the woman fancied him since before Sunako had come to live with the dazzling lot. But what does Takenaga do when Noi's around? He blushes then say thank you. Oh please.

Next is Toyama Yukinojo. Yuki, is by far the guy in the lot that Sunako is most comfortable with. Maybe it's because of his womanly manners that make her like him more than the others or maybe it is because he lets her be alone in her beautiful, horrifying room. Probably, he's scared with all the things that she had in there but who cares, anyway? She didn't care so it was just enough. She just wants her peaceful days back.

But the last of those horrible dazzling creatures was by far the most annoying, most disgusting, most irritating, and most stupid of them all! He goes with the name of Kyohei Takano. Just hearing or thinking of the name makes Sunako's skin crawl. She likes horror movies and feeling horrified is normal for her but there was something different with the horrifying feeling she felt whenever Kyohei was around. It was already a killer that she had to live with those three other creatures but what makes it feel more like hell was the existence of this monkey. He irritates her more than anyone. It was as if he was made to make her life a living death sentence. He always had something stupid up his sleeves to make her a lady but all of it backfired causing hell of a wasted time on her side. She could have watched her horror flicks but he just _had to be there with her._

It sucks, you know. But this was what Sunako Nakahara could say after all those points.

Today was by far... going to be the most unusual day she will be having. Coming to live with the guys, she'd suddenly seemed to have these ultra cool predictions of whether a day would be unusual or not. Her prediction today says that it will be an unusual day... so let's just stick to that prediction, okay? Sunako seemed sure of the prediction anyway.

Nakahara stared blankly at her plasma TV as she tried to concentrate on one of her beloved movies, _Massacre of the Giant Ape_. It was already on the climax of the film but she just couldn't concentrate. Not when a figure was sprawled beside her on her blanket, watching the movie—wait, scratch that—_as if_ watching the movie with her.

Because spawn of the devil himself was totally not watching! He was whistling while tapping his foot on the floor which only made Sunako want to grab his said foot and chop it off into pieces.

The figure continued on with his tactics and finally when Sunako couldn't take it anymore, she brashly turned to him and seethed. "What do you want?"

Takano Kyohei looked innocently at her as if he was not doing anything to annoy her. He had his arms crossed on the back of his head and was leaning on the pillow with his eyes darted to her. "What do you mean what do I want? I'm just watching with you since you like scary movies. I thought I'd try it out too."

Sunako quickly turned away from his face. Even though the room was dark and the only source of light was coming from the TV, Kyohei still had that brightness a dark room couldn't take away.

And it sucked because Sunako couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine." Sunako mumbled and continued watching the movie.

A couple of seconds passed when the tapping and whistling started again. This time Sunako decided to ignore it but it kept increasing its volume and suddenly Sunako couldn't take it anymore again.

"Will you stop tapping your foot?" Sunako said in an irritated voice without looking at him.

Kyohei smiled as he adjusted his body on the blanket. "I wasn't tapping my foot."

"Yes you are."

"Really now? Why can't I hear anything?"

"Stupid. You _were_ tapping your foot on the floor."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

Sunako raised her hands in defeat. She scrunched her face. It was no use talking to a stupid monkey after all, she decided as she just continued to watch the movie again.

She heard Kyohei snigger but she ignored it as she tried to give the movie her complete focus.

That's when the whistling came in. Again.

Sunako suddenly screamed in defeat. "WHHHHYYY! Want do you want from me anyway?!"

Kyohei stared at her reaction before he started laughing hysterically at her. "Hahahaha! You're so funny, you know that? Never a dull moment! Really! Hahahaha!"

Sunako shot him daggers as he continued laughing wildly on the floor. "If you want to continue laughing without me breaking that neck of yours, you should quickly scamper out of this room now. I mean it."

Kyohei quickly silenced his laughs but when he stared up at her, he had a smirk on his face. "Oh... BuSunako's going to get me! I'm scared..."

Sunako gritted her teeth.

The stupid monkey just went too off the line.

He called her BuSunako.

"You bastard! I am not UGLY!"

Seeing Sunako getting all fired up, Kyohei just laughed and started chanting 'BuSunako' again.

"BuSunako! BuSunako! Oh yes! C'mon. Get fired up! I'm bored! BuSunako!"

Sunako let out a shattering scream. "You'll pay for this stupid Kyohei!" And that's when she lunged on top of him and started tackling him with her body.

What they weren't aware about was three other figures were already peeking at the door crack, observing them with few sniggers and comments.

"Will Sunako finally kill Kyohei this time? She seems to be really fired up since she couldn't watch... what was the movie called again?"

"I heard Sunako muttering awhile ago that it was called _Massacre of the Apes_. Kind of makes me remember a certain someone, right?"

All of them sniggered.

"Yeah, it's totally for Kyohei and he doesn't even know that it's for him."

They all quietly laughed.

"Have you realized that Kyohei seems to annoy Sunako every time he could?" Yuki whispered a couple of second later as he continued peeking at the couple tackling on the floor, the movie already forgotten.

"Hmm... as a matter fact, yes. He does seem to be around her most of the time. Can you see the way he looks at her when she's in her own little world?" Takenaga asked as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"But I can't believe Kyohei hasn't even made a move on her. How can love fill this house if he's not doing anyth—"

"SHHHHH!" Yuki and Takenaga hissed as they covered Ranmaru's mouth. Exclaiming that way, their peeking probably would be discovered.

"They'll see us if you continue exclaiming your spread-the-love slogan, Ranmaru. We wouldn't want that know, you know." Takenaga said as he peeked in and saw if the couple was still busy trying to kill each other on the floor.

"What a sweet tragedy they're having... see? Like Romeo and Juliet... but killing each other!" Ranmaru whispered in awe as he found the couple suddenly frozen on the floor as if dead.

After Ranmaru's comment, all of them froze like icebergs on top of North Pole. The couple on the room wasn't even close to killing each other. Yuki glued his eyes on the crack of the door to adjust to what was happening on the room.

Sunako and Kyohei were silent. Have they really killed each other already?

"Takenaga... I think—" Takenaga quickly covered Yuki's mouth.

"Shh..."

And that's when the three finally understood what was happening.

Kyohei had kissed Sunako.

The three had a hard time adjusting their eyes to see what was happening but soon enough... from the rustling of the blanket against their forms on the floor to the silence of their fused-like bodies, you could tell that the rather exciting setting that was resulted from their tackling frenzy turned into a somewhat soundless yet romantic sensation emanating the room.

Sunako froze to the spot. Oh God. Oh God. A creature of bright light was kissing her! Dazzling creature was kissing her!

Since her reflex reaction suddenly took it's toll, the next thing she knew she had finally freed herself from Kyohei's grasp and slammed her head squarely on his, causing him to fall backwards away from her.

"Tche, tche, tche... Damn... That hurt!"

Sunako shook from a feeling she hadn't understand. So instead of thinking of the weird feelings she felt, she turned it into rage and screamed at Kyohei.

"Y-you deserve it! You caught me by surprise!"

"I caught you by surprise? Are you kidding me?" Kyohei screamed equaling her own rage.

Truth be told, though Sunako was already in a state of unstable emotions when Kyohei had flipped them down and she had been under his very male body, they had stared at each other's eyes for five seconds... which was enough to either push Kyohei up or let him continue what he was going to do.

Well, Sunako chose the latter! But hell! It was not her fault! She couldn't even move when Kyohei's staring at her like that!

"W-well! It isn't my fault! You were the one... the one..." Sunako stuttered as if trying to find the right words.

"What, Sunako? Can't you say the kiss word? Alright I'll tell you then! I kissed you! I kissed you! I kissed you! You make it look like this is your first time."

Sunako glared at him. Yes, Kyohei was trying to be sarcastic. Both knew this wasn't their first kiss. Well it had been a couple of months ago but heck... they damn kissed each other still!

"I was not talking about the kissing!"

"Well, what was it then?" Kyohei asked cornering her on words.

Sunako quickly tried to think of a topic. "I was talking about you annoying me."

"Oh come on, Sunako. We're so way past that already. You know what? I think you were talking about me kissing you. And you liked it actually."

Sunako blushed. "I did not. I-it was—"

"Yes you did. You liked it the way I liked it, too. You felt that weird feeling right?"

Sunako looked straight into Kyohei's eyes. How the hell did he know about that weird feeling?

"H-how did... you know?"

It was Kyohei's turn to feel embarrassed but he quickly covered it with a determined face. "Because... I was feeling it too."

"You were?"

Kyohei nodded and suddenly he moved towards Sunako so that they were only a little distance away from each other. "I was thinking about it for the longest time and it made me feel irritated because I didn't know what the hell I was feeling. You make me laugh, Sunako... without any words you could make me happy. Just by seeing you every morning cooking breakfast makes me happy. You were always there when I needed a friend... wait—Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru were always there for me too but... you're... someone special. I—you must be thinking what a corny guy I am turning into right now but—"

"Ky-Kyohei!"

Kyohei stopped his overly dramatic speech when Sunako suddenly exclaimed his name. "Yes..."

"I... I like you!"

It was then that they both knew everything has changed. Kyohei couldn't help but crack a smile as he whispered confidently to himself.

"Would you look at that... Sunako Nakahara likes Kyohei Takano. Kyohei Takano... me. She likes me." Then he started laughing. With that, he quickly gathered her in his arms and whispered longingly to her what he was finally sure he wanted to tell no one but her.

"Nakahara Sunako... I like you too."

"What the hell—"

"Shut up Ranmaru!" Yuki and Takenaga quickly hissed.

They slowly pulled Ranmaru across the floor away from Sunako's room where Kyohei's feelings finally was revealed.

"Wow... I never thought Kyohei was that... fast."

"And we thought Takenaga could beat him into confession."

"Wha-what? How the hell did I come a part of this?"

"Well, you see... Since Kyohei had finally confessed to Sunako... why don't you do the same? Noi's waiting for you for almost a year now! I can't believe you could make a woman wait for you that long!"

The three other dazzling continued on with their babbles and as for Sunako and Kyohei... who would have thought Sunako Nakahara would want another object as part of her life.

* * *

**There's my first shot! Hope you like the story! Please read and review!**

**khostar**


End file.
